


Dancing Is Merely Foreplay

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody catches Mac's eye at a local club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Is Merely Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dancing Is Merely Foreplay  
> Pairing: Mac Taylor/Adam Ross  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Somebody catches Mac's eye at a local club.  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Mac/Adam, dancing  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mac feels a little out of place but nobody stares so he orders a drink and surveys the club’s clientèle. They’re mostly male, some are dancing with friends, others a little closer with a partner or potential partner but one man stands out. His clothes aren’t as tight as some but damn if the man doesn’t know how to wear a pair of jeans. He also knows a thing or two about moving his hips as he sways provocatively to the music. It’s not any sort of dance routine but he's clearly lost in the music.

Mac finishes his drink and makes his way to the dancefloor. A tap to the shoulder and a smile grants him permission to dance. They move together, bodies touching in all sorts of interesting ways. Mac's hips thrust forward a little and there's another smile followed by a quick kiss. The slow song ends and they try to keep going but really neither of them is great so they end up heading over to the bar.

"I'm Adam."

"Mac."

They chat a little more till the music slows down again and Adam leads Mac back on to the floor. They spend a few more songs swaying slowly together with Adam's hands on Mac's hips guiding him.

"Another drink?"Adam asks.

"Definitely."

Mac sits on a barstool and Adam stands between his legs to kiss him. Mac slides his hands into Adam's back pockets, gets a feel of the ass he'd admired a little earlier. Adam nips at Mac's lips with his teeth and kisses his neck.

"Want to come back to my place?"

Mac nods. When they get back to Adam's there are more kisses, more touches. Mac presses a condom and lube into Adam's hand. He wants this badly and is happy when Adam starts to undress him. Adam gestures towards his bed.

"Kneeling is probably best."

Mac kneels and Adam runs his hands across Mac's ass and thighs. Parting Mac's cheeks with his thumbs he licks across the sensitive opening and Mac pushes back seeking that touch again. Adam continues to kiss and lick. He curls up the sides of his tongue and presses the tip against Mac's hole then blows cold air on it making Mac shiver. Mac begins going over crime figures in his head and reciting procedures for different forensic tests because he fears he might not last much longer. Finally Adam takes pity on him and stretches him open with two lubed fingers.

"I'm good," says Mac. He moves a little so Adam can climb onto the bed behind him. Adam rolls the condom on carefully and with a little more lube pushes inside Mac. Adam thrusts gently but Mac has no patience and pushes back. Adam speeds up his thrusts after that and Mac is back to reciting procedures again. Adam's final thrusts are forceful but Mac doesn't mind that he'll still be feeling this in the morning. Adam slumps against him for a moment when he comes. He pulls out slowly and disposes of the condom. He jerks Mac's cock, once, twice, three times and that's all it takes. God does that orgasm feel good.

"So any trouble finding the club, Mac?"

Mac smiles, "you're not meant to break character."

Adam shrugs and lies down next to Mac, "thought I could once we had sex."

Mac rolls onto his side and gives Adam a quick kiss, "we've done stranger in a bar twice now. We'll try your fantasy next time."

"I'd like that. You think we can sneak a lab coat home, Nurse Taylor. It'd make a great prop."

"I'll see what I can do, Dr. Ross."

Adam laughs.


End file.
